Previously, many types of clips have been used to provide an effective means for altering the response of fabric, such as a swag in a drape, or a tablecloth, and to attach items such as decorative renditions of skirts and flowers to a tablecloth.
The prior art listed below did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date5,275,225Marasco et al.Jan. 4, 19945,287,614EhrlichFeb. 22, 19945,996,190PetersonDec. 7, 19996,477,751Baumdicker et al.Nov. 12, 20026,705,380ScollettaMar. 16, 2004
Marasco et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,225 discloses a swag support consisting of a rod with a longitudinal slot at the rear. A head portion is mounted in the slot, with an arm extending upward and a C-shaped front extending over the top of the rod, thereby allowing a fabric swag scarf to be introduced from below the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,614 issued to Ehrlich discloses a method for attaching a decorative skirt around a tablecloth using spring clips with VELCRO patches. The spring clips are spaced apart and are engaged to extend radially from the tablecloth, as allowed by the flexibility of the cloth, such that the patches face outward and are attached to a mating VELCRO strip on the decorative skirt.
Peterson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,190 discloses a retainer to attach a cover and a skirt to a table. C-clamps hold the cover in place and provide a connection for a supporting pin and loop. The pin supports the skirt and the loop accepts wire or string to bind a floral arrangement.
Baumdicker et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,751 discloses a swag tether clip with a base for gathering a tablecloth. The base has an arm that pivots with male and female members. The method of using the clip includes the steps of fastening the clip to a tablecloth, gathering the cloth, engaging the clip, inserting the male member into the female member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,380 issued to Scolletta discloses a fabric retainer having a decorative body with movable appendages extending therefrom. A portion of at least one of the appendages extends from and is connected to the body such that a passage is formed in which a fabric may be positioned. The decorative body may represent animate or inanimate objects or characters.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents issued to Fogelman in U.S. Pat. No, 4,947,526 and Lightfoot in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,393.